Cat and Mouse
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Bella Swan's issues revolve around the one person she's bound to forever. What to do when your former lover becomes your worst enemy and you require the help of the strangers you trust the most. (Re-uploaded because last time was an epic fail.) AU Twilight. Rated T for mentions of rape and abuse (but I can't do graphic.) and language.
1. How it ends

**First Twilight story! Whoohoo! I've been wanting to get this up but i never had the courage. (Fair Warning: It does deal with abuse and rape but there is nothing that goes into any type of description about it.) for all you Twilight fans out there, I hoe you enjoy my take on things. **

Cat and Mouse

Prologue- _**How It Ends (My life or the nightmare? Oh, wait. They're the same!)**_

"You should've gotten these treated a while ago. How long have you gone like this?" He demanded. I flinched slightly before reminding myself that I'd asked him to do this. He wouldn't hurt me.

_Yeah, says the stupid girl who let herself be thrown around like a fucking rag doll!_

"Pathetic!" I snarled under my breath. I was stronger than this before I moved in with my uncle. I was better than what I am now…

_Exactly! You were feared by everyone before! Not now, though! Now… they stare at you and laugh behind your back! Now, you're absolutely nothing!_

It's not completely my fault! Excuse me for wanting to live!

_Like you have anything to live for!_

My conscience was wrong… my "mother" died, so I moved here. My friends are gone now too, but I'll always have a reason to live.

Now where do I go?

"You could stay with me." He offered. Had I said that aloud? I shook my head.

"You think these scars just appeared yesterday?!" I hissed.

"I didn't mean stay with my family."

"I still can't."

"Do you want to die?" He snapped.

"Yeah, kind of… but not because of your stupid brother."

"You don't get to choose. You owe me. All I ask is that you stay alive and away from _**him**_." He growled.

"Of course I will! If I can help it… they think I'm in love with him!"

"That'll change." He assured me.

"You shouldn't have to help me. You have your wife and the rest of them. I'm ruining your family!" I hissed. "I can't sleep knowing I'm some sort of homewrecker!"

"You're not. I was planning to divorce her anyway."

"About that…"

"I've known for a while now. I don't care what she does. I was done with her a long time ago. I'm not surprised she found him."

"But he'll-"

"No he won't. He hides it. He only really takes his temper out on human girls. They don't give him what the wants, so he gets mad."

"He acts like a spoiled brat!" I spat.

"He is. You forget that he's in the body of a 17 year old forever. All the experience in the world can't shape him to learn. He wants what he wants, just like any other teenager."

"Now I know why girls mature faster. We have to keep the bastards of our generation in line."

He chuckled at my brass realization, but his only comment was to announce that he was done dressing my wounds.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a doctor? You'd be as rich as your father."

"I'm glad I could be of service, ma'am." He murmured softly. "You really should tell them. They'd deal with him at once."

"He'd get worse… he'd blame it on me, and that would give him an excuse to get worse. Besides, he's the golden child. They depend on him and your wife more than they realize. I can't destroy your family like that." I told him. He sighed.

"I'm here when you need me."

"I know." I whispered.

He turned for the door to my uncle's house.

"Jasper," I murmured. He froze, not bothering to look at me.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Of course."

He was out the door in seconds.

**AN: Any questions? Read and Review. I like your opinions.**


	2. How it Began

**Update! This is probably my favorite story to work on. Thanks for whoever still reads this. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight. If I did Bella and Jasper would have been able to tolerate each other long before Breaking Dawn. )As much as I love the two, it'd be weird to ship them so the feelings he has aren't love-love. I like him with Leah and her with the non-overprotective dumb Edward. Cool Edward is awesome for Bella.)**

Cat and Mouse

Chapter One- _**How the Story Began**_

_**(When you said that you would die for me, I didn't think you meant it)**_

I wouldn't really know when it started. Maybe when my mother was reported dead and the police took my 15 year old self to confirm it. They said she was hit by a drunk driver, but that's not what killed her. What killed her was the tumble the car took. Over the rail and down the slope, turning and turning until it landed in the pond at the park. I could only imagine… they said she got out and found a bench to sit on. That's how she died.

I guess it was a good thing it was at night. If not, my dead mother would be responsible for scarring innocent children for life. It's not like she was much of a mother anyway. If anything, I was constantly taking care of her. And now, she'd left me all alone again, to fend for myself without so much as a penny to her name.

Thanks, Mom. Love you too…

I was fifteen when she died, but I was seventeen when the slow ass Feds caught up with me. I'd been living on the streets for two years, learning how to defend myself and make cash at the same time. They found me because I let them, not because they were smart.

Pathetic? I agree. But, hey, I was tired. I figured I could use a permanent break from the Streets. They shuffled me around from house to house until I decided to search for my uncle. Renée never really mentioned him, but I knew that he was alive and I knew he was in a small town called Forks, in the state of Washington. I looked it (and him) up. He's the police chief in a town where it rains almost 24/7, 365.

"I could deal with that." I decided.

_Lord knows what you haven't dealt with. _

"Shut up!" I hissed to myself. I didn't need any regrets with this. I couldn't afford to mess this up.

_Now or Never_… I sighed and punched in his phone number.

"Forks' Deputy Sheriff's Office, Chief Swan speaking.

I almost dropped the phone. I still had his last name…

"Hello?" He asked, his gruff voice sounding irritated.

"Are you Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am, what can I do for you?"

I almost dropped the phone. Had he forgotten me?

"Bella?" He whispered, disbelief coloring his tone.

Obviously not.

"Yes?" I sighed. My voice was surprisingly cool for the panic that was my mind.

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." I muttered sourly.

"Renée died two years ago, Isabella, care to tell me where you've been since then?!"

"Exploring the foster system. There are a lot of kids less fortunate than me, Charlie." I purred weakly.

"Don't patronize me, Bella; I've been worried sick about you! When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow." I confirmed. "How's-?"

"She's fine for now. She'll be ecstatic when you get here."

"I failed her, Charlie." I mumbled.

"You did no such thing, do you hear me, Isabella?! You're doing your best with what life gives you. I'll enroll you today so you start tomorrow. You're lucky Spring Break is in a couple days."

"Yeah…"

I heard sirens, but that's not what scared me.

"I have to go!" I hissed. "I'll call you later. Tell her I love her."

"Of course."

"I love you, Charlie. I'll see you later."

"See you, kid."

I'd have to get to shelter before the demons find me. They're like the fake version of vampires because every myth that doesn't apply to true bloodsuckers applies to demons. Only they don't burn in the sun. They are the shade. That's why I have to watch when I stick to the shadows like I usually do.

I finally took shelter in a bench in a park which, in hindsight, turned out to be a horrible idea. Even after two years, memories still plagued me of Renee's death.

"Ay!" a man's voice snapped me out of my nap. I glanced up to see a bright light shining in my eyes. Please don't let me be dead…

"I know I'm freezing out here but I was hoping death would give me some warning beforehand." I grumbled, knowing full well that the man was a police officer.

"I'm a police officer, Miss, and this is public property. You're not allowed to sleep on the benches in the park, but can I escort you somewhere else?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and stretched myself out.

"No, but thank you, sir. I should get back to my father. I'm sure he'll be worried sick."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No sir can't say that I am."

"Well then, I hope you enjoyed Goulsand County."

The police officer walked off and I was on my feet in seconds. I really did need to get to Charlie… and Ari would be worried sick about me.

I sighed and glanced up at the sky. Apparently I had slept longer than I thought.

I could teleport, but I'm trying to fit it, not freak the good people of Charlie's small town out.

I decided to go for normal.

**So the first part of the chapter title and the actual title are from the same song, which is Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They're pretty good and I really like the song. I think it will fit for this story at least. Most of my chapter titles will be song-based. I'll let you know what the song is and the artist. (Don't plagiarize people! It's illegal!) **

**Have a good weekend!**

**Any Questions? Review.**


	3. Homecoming

**Update! So since this is so short I decided to do more than one chapter. Not sure how many yet but keep reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks for everyone who decided to review or follow. Your words of encouragement keep the story going. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. (If I did Edward would be more reasonable long before Breaking Dawn.)**

Cat and Mouse

Chapter Two- _**Homecoming (It's only great when people remember you)**_

My flight went smoothly enough. I had to thank Charlie for all the money I acquired and all the stuff he let me buy with it. Charlie could be Awesomeness in a Guy when he wanted to be.

"Bella?" A sleepy Charlie at three in the morning was not a fun way to start my day, though. I might as well call the firing squad.

"When you said tomorrow I thought you meant later this morning."

"It's okay. How are you?"

"I'll live. Your little girl is a ticking time bomb though. She was bouncing off the walls when I told her you were coming home."

"Sounds like she gave you a hard time."

"No more than you ever did. Keep in mind that I've raised kids before, Bella, I'd like to think I know what I'm doing."

There's no doubt that Charlie was the best dad in the world. We weren't loaded, but he tended to live a simple life and I was okay with that. I could use a break in this life…

"Something I forgot to mention while we were on the phone, Bells, there's a coven of vampires who live just outside of Forks, the Cullens. Your friend doesn't know you're here but he goes to the school with the four others. They all act like high school kids." He snorted. "Best damn kids I've ever seen, I tell ya. Only thing they'll get caught for is speeding, and barely that."

So he'd found what he was looking for.

"There's also a pack of shifters on the rez. I know one of the Elders. You remember Billy Black?"

Of course I did. He and Charlie would go fishing all the time before I went to stay with Renee. No way…

"The shifters are back because of the Cullens?"

"I didn't think of it that way but yeah, I guess so." He mused. "Billy's an Elder, but they've got some kind of prejudice toward the vamps. Normally I would too but they're harmless around here. You and I both know that my wolf ages real slow."

That it did…

A pair of soft feet scurried down the stairs and I was met with a squeal of delight.

"Mommy!" Aria jumped onto my back and covered me in kisses.  
"Wecoe home, Mommy. Wait til Uncwe Jasser sees you!"

Wait indeed…

_**There's no chapter title for this one :( .**__**Any Questions? Review.**_


	4. Clocks

**I'm back!... that sounds so much better in my head... Thanks for whoever decides to review or read this. It's greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Yeah? I guess... I don't own Twilight. Happy?! **

Cat and Mouse

_**Chapter Three: Clocks (Time ran out… now what?!)**_

I found the school easily enough. In a town this size, I found everything easily enough. It helped that Charlie bought me a car. It was silver 2005 Chevy Cobalt. It was awesome!

When I got parked, I glanced up and realized that no one was there.

_Well then, I guess I was early. More time for me!_

What felt like a minute later, something knocked against my window.

I glanced up to see a pale white hand and got out. It must be time for school.

"Am I late?" I wondered.

"You'll be right on time. The office is when you go in."

"How did you know I was new here?"

"Deductive reasoning. Your car is the only new one I've ever seen around here, besides ours, so I figured you'd be the good Chief's niece."

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled as he held the door open to the office.

"That too."

"Anytime," He offered.

He turned to leave, but froze, as if he remembered something.

"Isabella," He had whirled around so quickly I knew for sure that it was him. Good.

"Yeah?" I muttered from the desk as the woman gave me my schedule and everything else I'd need.

"I would be careful if I were you." He murmured. I nodded and thanked the secretary, Mrs. Cope.

By the time I turned to walk out, he was gone. I sighed.

This would end badly.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so people were still milling around, standing by lockers when I walked out of the office. A pale boy with blond hair and blue eyes was talking to another boy who was obviously some type of Asian. Not full, but I could just make it out in the shape of his face.

"I bet you couldn't bag her by the end of the day, Newton." The Asian boy sneered. Newton smirked.

"You're on, Eric, chicks dig the Mikester!"

Wow… I sincerely hope he's not related to Isaac Newton… that surely would be a shame.

"Hey, New Girl!" He hollered. I turned and kept walking. He clearly wasn't talking to me.

"Yo, I'm talking to you!"

Idiot doesn't know when to stop, does he?

"HEY!" He shouted.

THAT'S IT!

I whipped around to face him. He was completely oblivious to the cold glare that had morphed from the impassive look I normally wore.

"You're lucky enough to be my date to the movies tomorrow." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and spoke slowly.

"First of all, that's not how you talk to a girl. I have a name. Don't bother using it though; I'm obviously out of your league. Second of all… DON'T SCREAM IN MY EARS!" I spat.

Mike gaped in shock.

"That hurt, didn't it?"

He nodded.

"You get the message then."

He nodded and I was on my way, with several others gaping after me.

Looks like I hurt more than his hearing.

Now I'm sitting at lunch with a nice girl called Angela and her friend Ben. The other boys had all howled with laughter at Mike's fail and had practically shoved eachother to sit with the new girl.

Across the cafeteria I could see five figures sitting at a shadowed table that was obviously separated. So the vampires don't play well with others, do they? Four sat and talked, but one was wolfing down food from a lunch bag. He was done and had asked the others if they wanted their food. They looked at him like he was crazy and the tiny girl pushed her tray toward him. I've told him time and again to stop starving himself…

The rest of lunch went smoothly enough and it was in Biology that I encountered my problem.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan," The man looked to be in his late thirties, and stressed out, judging by the little grey hairs that are scattered around the sea of black.

"Bella." I corrected promptly.

"Well then, you can sit beside Mr. Cullen." I glanced up and froze for a second. This wouldn't work out well for either of us.

A bronze-hair boy who looked to be 17 with smoldering honey eyes waved me over.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I think this year might be better than usual." He smirked.

No… this wouldn't be good for either of us.

_**So... moving into the main plot a bit more. Before that was just an introduction. Am I the only one who likes an OOC Bella? Song for this one is Clocks by Coldplay. I love them!**_

_**Review, my friends! And remember that kindness makes the world go round.**_


	5. Confrontations

Cat and Mouse

**Update! Sorry I haven't been doing as much... school is school and it drags me away from writing. But I'm back! If you have any questions concerning my story feel free to PM or leave a review stating so. (I almost never get reviews!) *Wails* but I am thankful for the ones I have gotten. You guys are awesome!**

_**Chapter Four: Confrontations (are when two stubborn people won't shut up)**_

Charlie wasn't there when I got home, so it was just me and Ari until he came home from work.

I briefly debated storming off to search for Jasper and insist on knowing why he hadn't told me, but decided against it. He didn't need me screwing up his life any further than I already had.

I hauled myself up the stairs and to the first room, which was in habited by the girl who was claiming to be my sister. She was coloring in the book I had gotten her for her birthday, which was conveniently on the same day as mine.

"Hey, little girl," I purred.

"Mommy!" She hopped to her feet and was squeezing me in seconds.

"How was school?"

"It was boring! We learned numbers and our A-B-C's. The teacher called it the Awpha-somethin'."

"You learned the Alphabet?" I corrected her gently.

"Yeah, but I already know it! I can read too! Remember when you read that book about the guy who was a vamp and those thwee girwls who worked fo him and he drank the guy's blood and he lived in that big house in that place?"

I nodded. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had been reading Dracula and she had curled up with me. I had thought she was watching Sesame Street but she had really been reading over my shoulder.

"I knew evewy word!" She proclaimed proudly. I laughed softly and looked down at her with amusement.

"I'm sure you did, Princess. You're a fast learner."

"Can I show you my pictue when I'm done?"

"Sure. Let me know so I can see it."

She nodded and threw herself back onto her bed, scribbling madly. I chuckled softly to myself. She was a fast learner… that's what scared me the most.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. Today had been a long and stressful day, and it was only the beginning. Things would get much worse for us here.

"Oh God! How could I be so _stupid_?!" I screeched into my pillow. All the moving we'd done was to avoid the problem I knew I'd have.

"God has nothing to do with your stupidity. Your sister, however, is pretty smart for her age. It would be a shame for such talent to go to waste."

I gasped and was on my feet in seconds, sparing the slightest glance toward the door. He wouldn't get anywhere near her.

"That was stupid." He amended.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I heard what Jasper told you."

"That has nothing to do with why you're here."

"My brother's little mind trick didn't work on me, Bella. I remember everything now." I let out a sharp hiss, but froze when he glared at me. "We'll be together soon, my love. I've already convinced my family that you are the one for me. You just have to play the part. We'll pick up right where we left off. Keep this in mind: I will always find you." He purred dangerously into my ear. His cheek rubbed against mine and I hated it. Too bad there was nothing I could do as his stone cold arms wrapped around my shoulders and he brushed his lips against my cheek. Then, in true fashion, he was out the window. He always was a bit too dramatic for my taste.

I stumbled back to my bed and threw myself on it, finally letting my tears show. Truth be told, I was terrified. That hadn't changed. I knew he would make good on all of his threats if I didn't comply. I wasn't used to being ordered to do anything. That was our first problem.

A pair of warm, soft arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, his breath tickling my ears. "I couldn't leave without them following me."

"It's okay." I whimpered into his chest. He rolled his eyes and stroked my hair, allowing me to soak his shirt.

I don't break down often and certainly not around Ari or those I don't trust, like Edward; around him and only him could I show my true emotions. I might as well; he's seen what I go through, got a taste of what I felt every once in a while. He was one of the few people I would ever trust.

"What happened?" He demanded softly.

"He said that he remembered everything… that we'd pick up where we left off."

"Indeed you will." Jasper snorted.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near her." I spat.

"I can handle him if you let me." He half-sang.

"I should have known he would be here… I should have figured it out when you told me where you were going. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He wondered.

"I sound weak!" I growled. "I can't afford to sound weak and you won't have them badgering you because of me. You can go home."

"You need me more than they do."

"It should be the other way around! They're your family!"

The empath snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to do my job and if they can't see that-"

"You're staying." I growled flatly, cutting off his train of thought.

"Whatever." He huffed. I could tell he was trying to appease me, so I dropped it.

"You're gonna have to face him someday, Bella, I can't be there every time and when I do get my hands on him, I'll kill him. There's no doubt about that."

"I'll find a way to break the imprint. Hopefully I can do it before he gets any worse…"

"He'll turn them against me if I help you." Jasper admitted. "I already know Alice will believe him. He's brainwashed her into thinking you're his one true love."

"They'll be in for a surprise when the truth comes out." I huffed.

"They still think you're human. What do you think they'll do when they find out that your sister is your daughter and Edward's not the prude little virgin they think he is?" He mumbled softly.

I tensed and closed my eyes.

"Go home, Jasper, I'll call you when I need you, if I need you."

"You were right the first time."

"I'm not weak!" I growled.

"You'll need me more than you realize."

"What did you see?" I wondered. He froze.

"Nothing." He lied. "Get some sleep, Bella, tell Ari I said hi."

"Sure, Jas. Whatever."

"Be careful." He ordered. I nodded and he disappeared.

_**Any Questions? Review or PM.. I don't bite and I take flames as constructive criticism.**_


	6. Confrontations pt II

Cat and Mouse

**Update! I really like the way this turned out. It shows that not everything is as perfect as it seems in the Cullen house hold and adds some drama to what would otherwise be an extremely cliche love story. (But that's just my opinion. Feel free to share your own. Thanks you to all the encouraging remarks from my reviewers. **

_**Chapter Five: Confrontations (lead to misunderstandings and jealousy)**_

He was back before she knew it. She'd seen him coming, but not for another half-hour. He found them all sitting on the couch, obviously awaiting his return. Carlisle had a knowing look in his eye and Jasper nodded imperceptibly.

"How did you get back so quickly?" She demanded.

"You act like you've never seen a vampire with powers, Darlin'." He purred. He felt better than he had in a while, something he didn't feel with Alice.

"Last I checked, feelings can't get you a mile in a second." Edward sneered.

_Last I checked, domestic abuse is illegal._

"You have her scent." The younger vampire snarled.

"You left yours." Jasper muttered calmly. Times like these he needed a good drink, but they didn't need to know that.

"I knew I should have killed you!" The bronze-haired teenager snarled.

"Kill me…" He snorted.

"What has Jasper ever done to you?" Emmett wondered.

"With my bare hands! You told me she was dead!"

"I said she was gone." What I say and what you hear can be _misunderstood_.

"You lied!" Edward growled.  
"Maybe."

"Your jealousy won't change the fact that she is my mate!"

_You and I both know that's not true._

"Wait… you're arguing about a girl?!" Rosalie shrieked. Edward nodded, his temper cooled with the presence of his sister's.

"Why would Jasper be interested in any other girl besides Alice?" She demanded.

_My point exactly_.

**You know she's not your true mate.**

"He knew her long before he met Alice."

"And you know this how?"

"He told me."

"I don't recall ever mentioning any girl before Alice."

"You knew her, Whitlock! You knew she was mine! You stole her from me!"

"Who are you talking about?!" Alice screeched. Jasper had to cover his ears to block out the sound.

"Bella Swan."

"The new girl?" Rose blinked in surprise.

"She's back?" Esme murmured.

Jasper nodded.

"You know her?"

"I know she moved to Arizona after her father died. Poor Renee couldn't stand being in that house…"

"I personally don't see how the good Chief hasn't gone mad himself." Carlisle muttered softly. Jasper dipped his head in thanks. They'd saved him from blowing his cover. He would have had to explain it all and no one would have understood. Everything would have been ruined on the spot.

"That doesn't explain how Edward and Jasper know her!" Alice spat, throwing a venomous glare his way. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back by morning."

"Where the hell are you going?!" She snarled.

"Alice!" Carlisle's voice held a dark warning tone, but Alice didn't catch it.

Jasper was gone before she could turn around again.

_**Any Questions, concerns? Rude remarks? Long lists of grammar errors? I take them all! Review!**_


	7. Sober

Cat and Mouse

**Update! Bored me + lots of time =multiple chappies! But seeing how I have no real schedule... yeah. Does that ever through you off? Is everyone enjoying their break?**

_**Chapter Six: Sober (? Nah, I need a drink every now and then)**_

She awoke the next morning with a splitting headache that she knew could have only come from one thing. She groaned and immediately tapped into Jasper's mind. She found him laid out face down on the floor of his study. Footsteps started toward him. Please be Carlisle… the vampire doctor was right up there with Charlie on my Awesome scale. If anyone could help us, it would be him.

A piercing shriek told me that it was definitely not Carlisle.

The others were at the door at the woman's scream. "What happened to Jasper?" Emmett wondered.

Esme sighed patiently while Carlisle snickered. She smacked her husband's arm.

"It's not supposed to be funny until he wakes up! Go take care of our son!"

I smirked. Now I remember why I loved Esme. She was awesome too.

Carlisle knelt by the blonde soldier and felt for his pulse.

"Damn!" He yelped. "Esme, come feel him. I think he overdid it this time."

The other three obviously hadn't been told and Edward was smirking. Not good.

I decided to make my appearance.

"You wouldn't happen to have an aspirin would you?" I asked the doctor.

"I'll get some." He grinned.

"At least _you're_ awake." Esme sighed.

"He's so gonna get it later… I don't know when or how but I'll kill him in his sleep when he wakes up!" I snapped.

"That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it, love?" Edward purred. I glared up at him.

"I can kill you too, y'know."

"You really can't." He smirked. He was right and we both knew that.

"Will you two take your lovers' spat somewhere else?!" Jasper groaned. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Halloo sleepyhead." I purred sweetly. Jasper grunted and I glanced up to see Carlisle return with the aspirin, some orange juice, and a syringe dripping a clear liquid.

"Sweet relief…" Jasper groaned when he scented the air. I smirked at Carlisle.

"Thanks, but he won't need that."

"That's mean, Bella." He chucked.

The blonde vampire groaned from the floor.

I leaned so I was right next to his ear.

"WHITLOCK!" I snarled. He was on his feet, all traces of his previous nap were gone but his hangover was intensified by my howl.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" I spat.

"Don't get me started," Esme chuckled softly. Carlisle was bracing the door and laughing his ass off thank you very much.

"You need me more than I need you, bitch."

"Fuck you!"

He smirked. I pulled out if his thoughts immediately.

"Yes, because I'd love to see you get it on with your wife while I'm in the same room."

"You suggested it."

"How much did you drink last night, Cowboy?"

"You know I hate that name, Xena."

"Well?" I demanded.

"I'd say about 30 bucks worth of cheap stuff. Then I raided your stash and had a quarter of that… then I came home and collapsed.

"Did you do anything I'll regret?"

"Nope. I'm clean."

"Good. I'll kill you later then."

"I look forward to it, Princess, what's for breakfast, Esme?"

"Eggs?!" I yelped immediately. Jasper groaned.

"I hate eggs." He grumbled.

"What kind of evil twin are you?"  
"I'm your guard, there's a difference. James loves eggs. Share with him."

"James is off in Greenland gallivanting with Victoria."

"Kudos to him, the crazy fucker."

"Really, Jasper?" Esme muttered wryly.

"Sorry, mom." He mumbled. I smirked.

"What kind of grown man are you?"

"The kind who could kick your ass hangover or no."

"But you won't." I purred.

"I'll leave that for someone else." He muttered darkly. I shivered, but only Carlisle and Jasper saw it. My best friend shook his head.

"So… breakfast?"

"Sure, work your magic, don't burn the food."

"Got it." I snorted.

"Go cook, woman." He growled. I rolled my eyes and left to find breakfast.

"Stereotypical asshole… you're a gentleman, no doubt, but sometimes, you can just be a real Southern asshole, Jas."

"You're fun to mess with." He purred in my head.

"Whatever." I groused.

_****__**Problems? Review! Warning: Underage drinking is illegal in the United States. (Isn't it a shame how many high school kids do it anyway?) Did anyone catch this chap's song reference?**_


	8. Hurt You

Cat and Mouse

_**Chapter Seven: Do I look like the one who wants to hurt you?! **_

_**(Well you've got the wrong man then!)**_

He knew full well that she was scared of his brother. He hadn't warned her for nothing… But she'd gotten his warning too late and now they might as well repeat history all over again. Only with more people involved, it would get messier.

_It won't happen like that…_ James had taken a break from his mate to tap into his part of their job.

"It better fucking not!" He growled. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Edward pull that demon shit on Bella. Not Bella, not her daughter.

"Definitely never doing that again." He muttered.

"What's your deal?!" Alice snarled. Suddenly, his vision went black. He immediately pulled out of Bella's head to realize that Edward was gone.

"Where is he? What the hell did he do to her?"

"Check the house first. The Chief is out and Edward mentioned hunting." Carlisle growled. "I should've dealt with him a long fucking time ago!" He muttered lowly.

"You've been burned alive." Jasper pointed out.

"Even Caius wouldn't condone that wretched behavior of his!" Carlisle had cut him of with a soft snarl. "Go save her, Jasper, before he does something we'll regret. The last thing we need right now is our lives shattered by a stupid mistake on his part."

The soldier nodded and disappeared.


	9. Everybody Talks

Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer for ALL Chapters to come : I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I gain no profit from it whatsoever.**

_**Chapter Eight: Everybody Talks (This guy just took it too far and I got annoyed)**_

Every bone in his body told him that he was walking into a trap, but he didn't care. Bella was his job too, or so he'd told his mate. At first, Victoria had been jealous of the fact that her husband fretted over another woman more than he bothered with her, but as soon as she had been showed the whole story, she wanted to kill Edward as much as Jasper did, and had personally seen to it that they got to Forks as soon as they could… which ended up being the next day.

He seriously loved his wife…

He could tell by scent that Bella wasn't alone. Ari was with her, as well as the dirt bag he didn't bother naming. He sighed and climbed through the window to find said dirt bag hissing in Bella's ears with his arms wrapped around her shoulders as if they were true lovers. How fucking dare he!

"Your mother is probably rolling in her grave, Masen." He snorted.

The boy's arms unfastened themselves from her arms and he could see her visibly relax. So she still froze up at his touch…

"You know nothing of my mother!" The boy had whipped around to face him, and a barely-piercing glare met an arrogantly withering glower.

"I know that little boys weren't raised to hurt little girls when she was alive. I know for a fact that she taught you not to play with your food."

Bella started to object, but kept silent when she realized his plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Edward spat.

"But of _course_ you do, my good sir! She's your singer. You can't even think about her without your mouth watering and shame coursing through your veins."

"Why shame?"

"I thought you were one of those vamps who played nice with the humans?" He smirked. "Wouldn't want your _family_ to disapprove now would you?"

"You have no idea what it's like!" The younger vampire snarled. "I'm surrounded by seven sets of thoughts every single day! They're all so annoying! The two leaders are delusional, three of them are clueless but one thinks she sees all because she's a seer. I have to go along with it so no one else finds out what I do in my spare time."

"Which is?"

"Like you said, I like to play with my food… but this one's special. She's my imprint, so I can't kill her. I think it's kinda cute, the way she tries to resist."

"Sure, if you like that thing. I found my imprint long ago, and she chose to stay with me. There's really no point in chasing after her if she rejects you."

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Edward snarled. "She hangs around my older brother like some lost puppy! That should be me!"

James shrugged.

"What does that tell you?" He smirked.

Edward stared at the spot Bella had been before the James guy came. He had a point…

"Where did you take my girl?!" He demanded.

James shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"She has legs. She was probably tired of you blathering on about her being a toy. You kinda ruined it there, buddy. Good luck with tracking her down." With those last words, the red-eyed not-so vampire watched as the moody loner blundered off in search of his "mate." As soon as the whiny fool was out of sight, he did his best to cover up the stench that was left behind.

**How the hell do you stand it?! That guy whines enough as it is! His emotions must be haywire! And they all know that he's banging the wife… no matter how much shit he says about her. Do they think you don't know?**

_It's hard; yes, he does; they are; I know; they do; in that order. _

"What the fuck do you have to stay for then?" He wondered aloud as he joined his brother in arms.

"Believe it or not, we both owe our lives… to Carlisle if not Esme."

"Both. Esme heals with food and care and all that cool mushy stuff and Carlisle has a way with evading death."

"Literally…" They both shivered at the memory.

"What other reason do you have to stay? Carlisle would've done just fine watching Bella."

"Leah helps. My job is more to keep an eye on Edward to make sure he doesn't act up again. If he does it'll be 1923 all over again."

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall!" James smirked. Jasper snickered and rolled his eyes.

"So where's Bella?"

"With Carlisle and Esme."

"Being coddled."

"You should try it sometime. Esme knows the cure to nightmares."

"You still have those?"

"They haven't failed me yet." Jasper grumbled. "When do I get to meet this Laurent guy? And how's Vicky?"

"A few days and you can ask her yourself."

"Deal. Later, Bro." James nodded and took off, leaving Jasper to square his shoulders. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of the others.


	10. Breaking the Habit

Cat and Mouse

**I'm not dead, I swear! Thank you for whoever is still reading this. I greatly appreciate it. **  
**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. I hate writing it because we all know that no one here owns anything. If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be sitting here.**

**Now... ROLL THE CLIP!**

_**Chapter Nine: Breaking the Habit (is never easy to do but it's always worth a shot)**_

"Where were you just now?!" Alice shrieked when she walked through the door. "And how did you get back so fast?"

"Nowhere special. Why?"

"You were gone for like an hour and you say that was nowhere special?" She scoffed.

"What's an hour to you? You're a vampire."

"You were _gone_, that's what matters. I couldn't see you… at all."

"That's the way it should be."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Jasper snorted.

"You wouldn't know Hell if it smacked you in the face."

"And you would?"

"We all would, to some extent. Save for Emmett, who's pretty much in heaven."

"Why are you talking in riddles?!" She demanded. Rosalie caught on though.

"The only ones I can't see going through hell are Em, Edward and Alice. Em because he's happy enough for all of us, even when he's not. I think I take him for granted."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He went hunting a few minutes before you got back. Said he needed to clear his thoughts."

"I'm sure he would appreciate your company."

"How do you know? All I've been was a bitch to him. I bet he's tired of taking it."

"Go after him and you'll see."

"I think I will." Rosalie mused. "Will you and your sister be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Emmett needs you more than we do. Thank you, Rosalie." Bella dipped her head to the blonde woman, who nodded in return and disappeared.

"That's new. Esme murmured. "Rose never takes to anyone outside of us."

Jasper shrugged.

"Bella's as different as they come. Rose would take a shine to her."

"You sound like you would know." Alice sneered.

"Maybe. Where's your lover-boy, Darlin'" He smirked. Alice would have paled if she could have.

"You really shouldn't address yourself in third person, Son." Esme snickered.

"So, Alice, where's Edward?" He purred dangerously.

"I don't know why you're asking." She scoffed. "Edward is wherever he wants to be."

**Yeah, holed up with some human. **James snickered.

_Shut up! I do _not_ need that image!_

"He's asking a rhetorical question, Alice." Carlisle hissed. "I, however, demand to know where Edward is."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Probably roaming somewhere around Seattle. He never did shake his old habits." Bella shivered at the thought of what her ex-fiancé could be up to.

"How do you know?" Alice growled.

"Jealous are we?" Jasper snorted. "You shouldn't be. He's using you, y'know? And has been for a while now. I think it started after we reached the Cullens. He was using you to fit in easier, and you were covering up for him all this time." The blonde soldier snickered.

"Poor Alice, you don't even know who Isabella Swan is to him, do you?"

"He obviously loves her!"

"Sure, we'll go with that."

**_Questions, comments, flames rants about how Alice is delusional and everyone has issues? Review!_**


	11. Baseball and Misery

**I'm not dead I promise! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story so far. Writer's block sucks but I'm back now! **

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Stephanie Meyer to you?! That woman is_ rich_! Rich I tell you!**

Cat and Mouse

_**Chapter Ten: Baseball and Misery (Are obviously never good companions)**_

Emmett had been begging for a game for days after the confrontation about Edward. He'd obviously forgiven his mate, because he was grinning like a fool. She stuck to changing her ways though. His constant pleas got to be so bad that even Carlisle lost it.

"YES!" He roared. "We'll play as soon as the next storm hits if you'll just be quiet!" Now, it was game day. Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet.

"It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" I wondered why. I was sure just watching got a bit boring after awhile.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air.

I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there — farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Then I remembered. They're vampires and even we could keep up if we wanted to.

Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin.

And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains — I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured. I wanted Emmett to win, if only to beat Edward.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!"

Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest." I'd forgotten that… it was the reason _our_ game started in the first place. Edward was too fast.

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was almost impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew; the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I recalled the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but then remembered. They were vampires. They would come out unscathed.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies — when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I could do better." I sneered.

"You're lucky I'm up," he growled, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field — with a boom that hurt my ears — that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped.

My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and crouched where he stood. "What changed?" He asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short.

"Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated.

Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level.

"Alice said they were simply curious."

I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on his wife's face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes.

Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

James was obviously going all out for this one.

The forest was silent as we awaited the three vampires I knew where coming.

**You expected this**… Jasper mused.

_And you did not?_ I smirked._ You know how he likes to get. He's a drama king when it comes to stuff like this. We're in for a surprise today._

Sure enough, the trio of bloodsuckers entered the clearing. I hadn't expected the darker one to take the lead. He must be the new addition. Then again, they don't know… only Carlisle and Jasper. Esme wouldn't remember if Jasper had anything to do with it.

"I believe this is yours." He spoke in a jaunted French accent that reminded me of holidays in Paris. I really need a vacation.

"Thank you." Carlisle muttered. He spoke clearly, but his voice held a gloomy tone and his eyes darkened slightly. He never liked being confused.

I could feel James's eyes on me, checking me over for flaws.

He obviously wasn't satisfied.

Carlisle shook me out of my trance.

"Are you alright?" He wondered. I nodded and James let out a growl.

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

**We both know that's a lie**. James snorted. **She's never fine around that bastard**.

_Amen to that one, Brother_. Jasper muttered. _But they don't need to know all that_.

"I am Laurent," The olive-skinned man murmured smoothly. "And these are Victoria and James."

Exactly what was his plan?

Carlisle nodded. He was just as clueless as I was, but he knew where James was involved, there was always a plan. It was how things worked. "I'm Carlisle, and these are my family. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Bella."

"I find it rather odd…" The French vampire mused. "How is it that you can co-exist?" He muttered, allowing his astonishment to show through. "And with such a… mouthwatering human in so close proximity."

Jasper let out a low growl that was echoed by the rest of them.

"She is not food." Emmett hissed tersely.

"I'll have to disagree with you there." James smirked. "You all just made my day…" He purred.

"James…" Laurent muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the game had taken.

"Come on, you two. You're going to help me prepare." He threw me a curious glance and I inclined my head ever so slightly. They were gone in seconds, leaving us to wonder what exactly was going on.

"He's a tracker." Edward growled. "He knows we'll protect her and now he'll do anything to get her. She's no longer safe here."

"So now what?" Jasper sneered.

"She has to get as far away from here as possible. That's what!" Edward barked.

"I'll take you home." Jasper muttered quietly. I nodded and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You touch her, you die." The copper-haired vampire spat. Jasper rolled his eyes and glanced at me. I sighed and held out my hand, allowing him to lead me away from the others.

"Still breathing, Eddie."

And we were running. Or rather, he was. I sat back and enjoyed the scenery.


	12. Back to the Beginning

AN: New Chapter! Yay! (Am I the only one who gets excited about those anymore? :( I refuse to spoil this for you, so READ ON!

**Cat and Mouse**

_**Back to the Beginning (The part no one saw coming… at all)**_

We made it back to the house in no time. I immediately raced upstairs to check on Ari. I knew James would let them get hurt, but couldn't account for the French one. He didn't know that it was all a hoax.

The plan ended up being that Alice and Jasper would take me down to Phoenix, where we would stay in a hotel and wait for James. The Cullens would then attempt to kill him. We had to stop them before they got the chance, so we could tell them the truth.

"**You should've gotten these treated a while ago. How long have you gone like this?" He demanded. I flinched slightly before reminding myself that I'd asked him to do this. He wouldn't hurt me.** We had gotten our hotel rooms a few days ago and I had finally allowed Jasper to see the worst of my wounds. Alice was confused when he'd asked her to stay in the other room, claiming that he'd join her soon after. She listened through the closed door as we spoke.

_**Yeah, says the stupid girl who let herself be thrown around like a fucking rag doll!**_

"**Pathetic!" I snarled under my breath. I was stronger than this before I moved in with my uncle. I was better than what I am now…**

"You're not pathetic; you were beaten to a pulp and left for dead. Twice. I'm surprised they haven't noticed it yet."

_**Exactly! You were feared by everyone before! Not now, though! Now… they stare at you and laugh behind your back! Now, you're absolutely nothing!**_

**It's not completely my fault! Excuse me for wanting to live! **

_**Like you have anything to live for!**_

**My conscience was wrong… I'll always have a reason to live.**

**Now where do I go?**

"**You could stay with me." He offered. Had I said that aloud? I shook my head. **

Stay with him? With his family? When their ignorance and his deceit was the reason I so desperately wanted to get away?! Had he gone insane?!

"**You think these scars just appeared yesterday?!" I hissed.**

"I'd keep you safe." He snorted. "It is my job.

"**I still can't."**

"**Do you want to die?" He snapped.**

"**Yeah, kind of… but not because of your stupid brother."**

"**You don't get to choose. You owe me just like I owe you. All I ask is that you stay alive and away from **_**him**_**." He growled.**

"**Of course I will! If I can help it… they still think I'm in love with him!"**

"**That'll change." He assured me.**

"**You shouldn't have to help me. You have your wife and the rest of them. I'm ruining your family!" I hissed. "I can't sleep knowing I'm some sort of homewrecker!"**

"**You're not. I was planning to **end my agreement with **her anyway."**

"**About that…"**

"**I've known for a while now. I don't care what she does. I was done with her a long time ago. I'm not surprised she found him."**

"Their assumptions and our relationship doesn't help much."

"She'll probably be better off with him.** He only really takes his temper out on human girls. They don't give him what the wants, so he gets mad."**

"**He acts like a spoiled brat!" I spat.**

"**He is. You forget that he's in the body of a 17 year old forever. All the experience in the world can't shape him to learn. He wants what he wants, just like any other teenager."**

"**Now I know why girls mature faster. We have to keep the bastards of our generation in line." **

**He chuckled at my brass realization, but his only comment was to announce that he was done dressing my wounds. **

"**Are you sure you don't want to be a doctor? You'd be as rich as your father."**

"**I'm glad I could be of service, ma'am." He murmured softly. "You really should tell them **the truth**. They'd deal with him at once. **Don't act like Carlisle doesn't already know. He was there, remember? He's just keeping the charade up for Esme and the others. As soon as they know, he won't hesitate.** "**

"**He'd get worse… he'd blame it on me, and that would give him an excuse to get worse. Besides, he's the golden child. They depend on him and your wife more than they realize. I can't destroy your family like that." I told him. He sighed.**

"**I'm here when you need me."**

"**I know." I whispered.**

**He turned for the door.**

"**Jasper," I murmured. He froze, not bothering to look at me.**

"**Thank you… for everything."**

"**Of course." **_I'd do anything for you. You know that_**.**

**Bold**= Prologue. Regular= Story. _Italics_=Thoughts.

**Did you like? Hate? Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Epic Fail

Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 13: The battle that failed to be (and other misplaced assumptions)**

Emmett and Edward crouched on either side of the ballet studio, both waiting for a cue to strike. Rosalie stood in the center of the room, glaring at James and ready to burn him to ashes. The one thing that stopped them from ripping James' head off was the (un)expected arrival of Bella, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle had been stalling for a while before then, claiming that James wasn't a threat to them. He had guessed that this had all been apart of their plan and he hoped they would get to the point soon. He was getting sick of having Edward around, to tell the truth. The copper-headed boy was just as annoying and spoiled as his creator.

"Figures." He groused to himself.

Aro always was dramatic… Carlisle briefly wondered if traits could be inherited from being around someone for too long.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts, Carlisle?!" Edward whined.

_Yes,_ The doctor decided. _They can._

He wished they would hurry up…

He got his wish a few minutes later when a loud bang announced the arrival of a screaming Alice, an extremely frustrated Jasper, and an annoyed Bella.

"Guys…" She groaned, glancing around the room. "GUYS!" She shrieked.

"Jasper, stop trying to explain. Alice will never get it and neither will they. We have to _tell them_."

"Finally!" Carlisle was sure he was not the only one who exhaled a sigh of relief at her declaration. He'd been carrying this secret for far too long and Edward could not go unpunished for a second longer!

Bella snickered and James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi, James. Enjoy Greenland?"

"Yep." He grinned. "So… can we get on with this thing so they can stop trying to kill me and the Napoleon mind-reader can burn to a crisp?" He asked.

"Not the second part, but yeah. Let's go home."

"Wait…" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "You knew him this whole time?!"

"Not just me." The Shape-shifter smirked. Carlisle chuckled softly to himself, freezing at one particular thought.

"What happens when he finds out-"

"He won't get anywhere near her." James assured the coven leader. Jasper growled in agreement.

"Good." He would hate to have anything happen to Bella's daughter.

**Yes, I'm updating so I'm obviously not dead. I would prefer some reviews from the six people who seem to keep up with this story... your thoughts are my muse, as I currently have little. So... review? Thanks!**


	14. Reasons Why

_**Finally... the moment you've all been waiting for... **_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be a lot stronger, Edward would be less dense and more reasonable, and the others would have more of a role because Edward and Alice aren't the only two in the family! And Jasper would make more of an attempt to befriend her instead of letting them walk all over him.)**

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 14: Reasons why (The part where the truth comes out)

I took a seat on the couch, allowing Ari to crawl onto my lap. This was the first time Emmett, Alice and Esme saw her, and the first time Edward would truly meet her…. It's safe to say I was scared out of my mind. Victoria joined her mate, who sat to my left. Jasper sat to my right, glaring at Alice. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Esme, who had chosen the chair beside the TV for her resting space. Edward sat beside Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett on the opposite couch.

I sighed and ran a hand through Ari's short, cropped hair. It stood on top of her head, as though it was called to attention… for once, but it flopped back down when I lifted my hand. She purred softly and closed her eyes, content with the motion. Jasper snickered and Rosalie gave him a curious glance.

"Let me start," I sighed. "By saying that Jasper is being as ridiculous as the rest of you are."

"Hey!" He grumbled. James smirked.

"And that James was one step from getting his head chopped off had we been any later, so this plan worked perfectly."

"It's not through yet." Carlisle muttered. I glanced up to find him curled up beside his wife. Amusement gleamed in his eyes, tampered by equal amounts of rage and pity.

"No, I can't say it's over yet, old friend." I agreed.

"How do you know Carlisle?" Emmett demanded.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, that much I haven't lied about. I don't care to remember how old I am. Time is as important to me as it is to you."

"How is that possible? You're only 17."

"She wishes she were 17 again." Edward sneered.

"Yes, Edward, I do. If I knew half of what I know now, I would have gotten as far away from you as possible!" I hissed, tensing up only to be reminded of the child in my lap. He obviously didn't like that, because he snapped.

"And I still would have found you!" He snarled savagely. "You'll never get away from me!" He snarled.

"Edward?!" Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock and Emmett growled in surprise.

"Not a cold day in Hell, Masen." Jasper hissed.

"A freezing cold day it will be then, Whitlock. She's mine, and you have no right to keep her from me!"

"Enough!" Esme snarled before Jasper could reply. "Edward, shut your mouth and let Bella finish! She is not yours and she never will be! Until you realize that, this will be the last time you encounter either of them for at least 100 years!"

"Truth be told, Ms. Hale, I couldn't be seventeen if I tried. I was far too naïve then, and now I have a price to pay. But enough with me being all over-dramatic."

"As you have every right to be." Carlisle cut her off with his mutter. She flashed him a quick grin and snorted.

"You flatter me, Cullen, now quit stalling and let me tell the story. If you don't want to hear it then you can leave. That goes for you three as well." She nodded to Jasper, Esme and James. Jasper gave the door a longing look before rolling his eyes and leaning back against the couch.

"I'm not leaving and neither is Jasper. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can deal with that asshole." James sneered, jerking a thumb toward Edward.

"Okay, so I met Edward. I'm not going into detail but let's just say that I really should've seen it coming. We went on a few dates before I knew he was stalking me. It ended up being Carlisle who mentioned it. He though tit was weird and when I told him that I was dating Edward he basically told me to pack up and get the hell out of dodge. Mistake number one: At the time I thought I was in love with him. In a way I was and I guess you could say I still am, but at this stage, it's not because I want to be. Anyway, I completely ignored Carlisle's warning and I found out why he'd told me Edward's story before. It was less about keeping me from my happiness, as I'd thought it was, and more about the fact that the jackass sitting across from me now is the exact same jackass I fell in love with a hundred or so years ago. Temper and all, Eddie. You haven't changed a bit." She sneered. Edward let out a low growl.

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed.

"At least let me have my fun. This is your fault as it is." She sneered.

"I fell out of love just as quickly as I fell in with him because he started taking his problems out on me. It wasn't very pretty which is why I hid it all from Jasper and practically begged Carlisle to keep it a secret. He agreed only after I threatened to rip his head off. He knew I wasn't really going to but it showed him how desperate I was."

"They found out anyway, but I'd managed to keep it long enough. The temper part, not that I was dating him. As it was, Edward got all bitchy because he found out I was pregnant. Worst day ever. Let's keep it at that. They found me and Jasper goes all ballistic while James is too busy trying to keep me alive. I wake up a few days later to find James zonked out in the chair next to me and the first thing Jasper says is:

"_What the hell were you thinking and why wouldn't you tell anyone?" _

"You're smart-ass reply was somethin' like:

"_I've been thinking for the past few minutes now, and I'm glad I specifically begged Carlisle not to tell you. You'd go all ballistic like you did just now. How long have I been out?" _

"_A few days. We are so talking when you wake up." He growled._

"_Or we could just talk now and spare ourselves the wrath of your inevitable grudge?" _

"_Sleep." He ordered. Sometimes, I really hate his gift… _

_I woke up what felt like five minutes later to find that Jasper had replaced James at my side. I decided to focus on his even breathing and he decided to let me, since he knew I was still tired. I did a mental scan and realized that all I was still very much alive and completely healed. _

_Carlisle Cullen was a life-saver! _

"_As much as I do appreciate your praise," Carlisle chastised. "it wouldn't exist if you hadn't been so hardheaded."_

"_As it is, I was and you are so thank you." _

"_Of course." He nodded seriously before promptly ignoring me in favor of my wellbeing. _

"_Physically you should be alright in a matter of days. His temper tantrum hasn't affected your status at all, surprisingly." The doctor hesitated, but went on at a nod from Bella. _

"_To be honest you should be hanging on and the baby should be long dead. You got lucky." He growled. Jasper froze. _

"_Wait… WHAT?!"_

_**Any questions, comments, crazy page-long rants about how stupid Edward is? Review.**_


End file.
